


SugarDaddy

by Aries96junini



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries96junini/pseuds/Aries96junini
Summary: El caballero de Geminis debe encontrar un Sugar antes que las deudas lo consuman a él
Relationships: Aquarius Dégel/Gemini Defteros, Gemini Defteros & Virgo Asmita, Leo Regulus/Unicorn Yato
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> espero les guste este nuevo fic, que les traigo ; estaremos actualizando periodicamente.  
> lo mismo con losotrso fic que poco a poco iremos subiendo a la plataforma

No era fácil la vida en el santuario de Athena, aunque Sasha trataba en lo posible de darnos una buena calidad de vida. 

Si no había misiones, nos moríamos de hambre.

Había santos que habían salido privilegiados y otros no tanto.

Deuteros y yo, cobramos un solo sueldo dividido en dos, muy poco, ya que ambos lo teníamos embargado, él por los escudos que rompió y yo la cortina que arruine.

Disculpame Sage, no fue mi intención morirme en tu cortina importada. 

Pero aun así seguía sin entender ¿cómo más de 10 escudos valían menos que una cortina?...

Pero Deuteros tenía su plan B, él cobraba casi ½ sueldo más por asistir al ciego y no se pero siempre que se iba a Acuario venia con dinero en la mano y Degel sonriendo.

¿Acaso mi hermano es tan buen comediante que hasta al cubo se ríe? 

Debe ser eso, el otro día pase por virgo y estuvieron aplaudiendo un rato.

Mientras él se ganaba la vida como comediante y enfermero, en sus tiempos libres, a mi me consumían los nervios las deudas, de no ser que Radhamanthys era muy amigo y me perdona la deuda en el inframundo estaría perdido,más después de matar a Youma.

Después de un mes descubrí que era una especie de Sugar; me dejaba dinero y me manoseaba sin que me enterara, pero me dejaba dinero y yo pensaba que era el ratón Pérez por los dientes de los aprendices que encontraba en el coliseo. 

Debía buscar a un Suggar urgente, por lo que primero fue con su gran amigo de infancia Hasgard, él me ayudaría con la luz a cambio de nada.

Ese grandote si que es muy buena persona, ojalá no se entere que yo vendí a su vaca Clotilde al pueblo.

Luego fui a Shion, pero ese desgraciado era un hueso duro de roer, aparte de que él fue el que sugirió el embargo, pero yo podía algo que él no, ilusiones.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con Albachan.

—¿Cómo?

transformándose en Albafica —No sé, tú dime.

Y gracias a eso Shion prometió que haría que Sage fuese más piadoso y que pague menos.

Luego Sísifo él me ayudaría con el gas a cambio debía salir con él al pueblo cada 15 días en forma de Sasha, este hombre tiene problemas y muy serios.

Entonces un día la amenaza de corte de internet llegó, ¿por qué no acepté el trato de Saori? porque traición, cuando te necesito te transformas en intento de lealtad a esta diosa pobretona.

Volviendo a lo del internet, a Manigoldo no podía pedirle, no terminamos en buenos términos y más ahora que sabía que ayudaba a Shion con Albachan. 

Kardia estaba prohibido, para todos los golds por ordenes de Athena «nadie podía pasarse de listo con el bicho»

No se al parecer Sasha lo creia tan idiota y facil de estafar, yo también pense lo mismo y el estafado fui yo.

luego el Cid pero me daba miedo, por lo que era un ¡hola! y un ¡yau!.

Pero la solución llegó vistiendo la armadura de Leo, malditas expectativas altas porque no fue Ilias.

—Yo te pago el internet.

Mi ética decía no y mi bolsillo dijo sí; pues valió más el bolsillo que la ética.

Si algo estaba seguro, es que esto no iba terminar nada bien 

Continuara...


	2. Mi Sugar es un niño

Se que la situación parecía cómica, pero no era chiste si no anécdota, Regulus queria ser mi Sugar, Regulus.  
Me negué al principio, pero luego cedí como santo de Athena en barrera de Hades. 

Muchos se preguntaran… si me daba vergüenza, pues la respuesta es; sí, pero de vergüenza no se vive.

Es que al verlo a Regulus tan dispuesto… me convenció, cómo no convencerme, si cobraba el doble, que doble el cuádruple que yo, contando lo que el padre y el tío le daban aparte de su sueldo.  
Por lo que pensándolo bien, ¿qué son 12 años de diferencia?.

Acepte su trato, así que ahora debía saber que quería a cambio…

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —es que a mi este niño no me engaña todos quieren algo a cambio, no todos tienen el corazón de oro y la inocencia de Hasgard, sí Hasgard yo si te tenia ganas, desgraciado, perdiste tu oportunidad y tu vaca...

-Quiero perder mi virginidad… 

-Te va salir mas caro, ya que voy a necesitar, para dejarlo a Defteros, para el sepelio.

¿Qué le pasaba a este niño? mira que estoy desesperado, pero cambiar la vida por internet, ya no soy tan idiota... una cosa es salir con forma de otra persona o otras cosas, pero eso ya era asuntos mayores. 

-Es que quiero impresionar a Yato y no quiero parecer inexperto.

—¿Estás saliendo con Yato?

—No, pero si algun dia me da caso, no quiero quedar mal.

—Tù quieres que me juegue el pellejo, por cosas que no sucederán.

—Tú plantaste un árbol de manzanas, para que Kardia viniese a tu templo... y al final te salieron verdes. 

Ah miralo al minino daba golpes bajos, dolorosos golpes bajos.

—¿Y por qué yo? 

—Pues yo quería al más bello de los dorados… 

—Aww 😍

— Pero Albachan se negó, por lo que que solo me quedo el más inteligente y el más fácil, pues no iba a ir con mi tio asi que fui al más fácil…

—😮 

Alguna vez sintieron ganas de cometer un infaticidio, pues yo ya estaba preparando el cuchillo o por contratar los servicios profesionales de mi sucesor... pero no podía matar a Regulus, necesitaba el dinero y si lo hacía... luego no podría pedirle matrimonio a Ilias de solo pensar en su hermoso cabello corto rubio brillando con el sol, su rostro de Adonis, sus ojos azules clavados en el desgraciado pelos de tomate de Lugonis y que lastimamente tenga una personalidad muy amargada.

—Lo siento Regulus, no puedo aceptar tu trato... tú eres muy chico y yo no le entro a esas ...

—Solo tienes que entregarme las nalgas una vez y asi no sere un inexperto.. 

lo mire fijo a los ojos, levante mi mano y mi mano mecanica, para estrangularlo por unos minutos, ¿acaso me vio cara de pasivo este pendejo?¿qué se creia?

—Te voy a matar desgraciado e igualado... 

—Si me ayudas, te ayudo con mi papá aparte de lo del internet. 

soltandolo, me interesaba el trato — Pues ese trato me convence mas... pero no me voy acostar contigo, yo no soy como Defteros de facilón. 

Defteros se encontraba poniendo los muebles de vuelta en su lugar en el templo de virgo, para luego arderle las orejas —ahora ¿qué esta haciendo este pendejo?.

—Pero si voy a hacer que Yato se fije en ti... ¿qué te parece? 

—Pues acepto el trato. 

—Listo, quiero que por la siguientes horas no salgas de tu templo, Yato caera en tus pies como me llamo Aspros, pero antes debo ir a pedir un aumento a Sage...

Continuara...


	3. Un aumento porfavor

Mientras iba al templo del patriarca por quinta vez en el mes a pedir un maldito aumento, empecé a sentir una presencia extraña; alguien me seguía, me espiaba, pero ¿quién?, por lo que debería andar con cuidado, hasta que lo vi… allí oculto entre las plantas, su cabello marrón, el caballero de pegaso me estaba siguiendo. Intente acercarme, pero este se espanto, para luego salir huyendo... 

En el fondo lo comprendo, soy irresistible y debió sentir vergüenza, para luego girarme y chocar con el caballero de pegaso de verdad.

\- Che, fijate donde caminas, fotocopia.

En ese momento quedé shockeado, en modo cargando… ¿qué carajos había pasado? quede como un payaso, al parecer la comedia está en los genes… para luego darme cuenta de quién era el chistosito de las plantas, solo podía ser alguien… El desgraciado de Defteros.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué ese afán de seguirme?¿Acaso sospechaba que era yo el que movía los muebles? Imposible siempre fui muy sigiloso en ese asunto o acaso Asmita se lo dijo, doblemente Imposible, teníamos un trato con el ciego.

Por lo que durante un rato, seguía pensando en el asunto.  
Hasta que me tope con el dueño de mis desvelos, es decir por su culpa casi no dormía, cada que me lo topaba; me moría, se rompía mi brazo o me quitaba dinero.  
Pero que linda retaguardia se traía el desgraciado.

—Alejate Kardia, mantente lejos, no tengo dinero y no tengo manzanas.

—Solo quiero hablar.

—No la última vez, rode colina abajo y me rompí el cuello, así que lejos pinche alacrán.

Dicho y hecho me tiró el Antares al brazo y este rebotó agujereando el cráneo.  
Lo importante era que llegue al templo del patriarca que para eso iba, ni bien Athena terminó de revivirme, pedí a Sage poder hablar con él.

La relación con Sage no era muy buena, más después de mi fracasada intento de relación con Manigoldo; a mi no me engaña mani me engañaba con Albafica, más de una vez encontré pétalos entre sus calzones.  
Bueno aparte el patriarca me odiaba por arruinar sus cortinas e intentar asesinarlo, detalles, pequeñeces.

—Sage… ya sabes para qué vengo.

—Te repito lo de siempre, no.

—Porfis 😢

—No, ya te dije que no.

—por Deuteros, tengo que ir a vacunarlo.

—Tu hermano no es un perro.

—Ah entonces porque cuando me mordió, no me agarró rabia de puro milagro.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Eres un maldito, viejo, puto e incestoso… 

Lo acepto me fui al carajo, con lo último ni siquiera sé porqué lo dije, pero funcionó Sage se puso colorado cómo el pelo de tomate del padre de Albachan.

—Calumnias —grito el patriarca cómo si gritando, se volvería real.

Ahora tenía al patriarca comiendo de mi mano, lo sabía, di en el clavó, míralo tan recto y le gusta su gemelo, maldito incestuoso… no sé cómo podían hacer eso, aunque más de una vez me quedé flechado de mí propia imagen jamás vería a Defteros con esos ojos, aunque nadie lo crea en el fondo soy racista.

—Sage, Sage yo puedo darte lo que deseas, solo dame un dinerillo extra y tendrás lo que añoras..—transformándose en el gemelo del patriarca Hakurei — O me vas a decir que no es lo que añoras… —poniéndome mi rostro frente al suyo.

Debo aceptar que pensé que el patriarca era un hueso duro de roer, me empujo y fue directo a la puerta para cerrarla bien.  
Estaba seguro que me daría el discurso de mi vida, pero no se sentó me miró fijo a los ojos, ¿acaso iba a enviarme al yomotsu?   
trague grueso, esperaría mi castigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes conservar esa imagen Aspros? 

—Depende cuánto pagues.

Es decir voy a morir, pero negociar es mi pasión.

—Te daré un cuarto de sueldo de más, pero donde alguien se entere te mando a yomotsu y me suicido, entendido.

Bueno luego de eso, me comió la boca y que casi me quita la pureza, jajaja aquien engaño.  
Si tengo más polvos que las escaleras de los templos, pero igual si que me sorprendió, sí que el Sage le tenía ganas al Hakurei.  
Menos mal que puse un límite.

—Solo besos, porque sino me voy a tener que acostar con Regulus y no quiero…

Es decir sería bien hipócrita si me acostaba con el patriarca que me llevaba más de 200 años de edad y no con el minino que solo 12.  
Aparte debía empezar a controlar mi reputación si quería impresionar a Ilias, para que sea mi futuro marido.  
Es decir no vivo solo de deudas, también necesito comer, vestirse, una que otra golosinas y postres  
Puto Manigoldo a mí me gustaban tus ñoquis, porque me engañaste 😭   
Bueno a lo que iba es que ese fue el trato con el Patriarca.

Por lo que salí contento ahora tendría un dinerito extra, para mi té y tortas, pero debería ocultarlo bien, ya que el vividor y Defteros tenían un olfato excepcional más desde que el desgraciado de Degel le enseñó a leer.  
Ahora debía ocultar las galletas o dulces en frascos de frijoles, para evitar que me las robé.

Debía aceptar que el cubo me cae muy mal, demasiado mal…  
Últimamente sentía cómo si quisiese llevar bien conmigo, cómo impresionar… a otro con ese cuento quiere cogerse a Defteros, si se le va los ojos cada que le da la espalda.

Regrese por donde vine, para luego a los lejos ver a Yato, por lo que debía poner manos a la obra.

Sinceramente no sé que le veía Regulus a este niño, era insípido y tenía una personalidad arrogante y creída, e indiferente.  
Bueno a cabo que ni me importa.  
Por lo que fui directo.

—Alejate de Regulus.

—¿Qué? 

—Lo que oyes niño, aléjate de Regulus. 

Si se lo dije bien serio mientras transporte el lugar a otra dimensión, sino que vergüenza que me vean haciendo esta estupidez por dinero.

—Yo no tengo, nada con Regulus ni me interesa, pero tú… te creí con mejor gusto más del bistec que del hígado encebollado.

Y si me lo tuve que madrear al desgraciado, que se creía este pendejo con la comida de Defteros nadie se mete.

Continuará...


	4. El niño pegaba fuerte

Sí, debía aceptarlo, el niño pegaba fuerte a pesar de que barri el piso con él… me dio tremendo patadón que me dejó sin aire.

Luego que la pelea termino volviéndose una pelea de gatas, el yato agarrandome los pelos y pues yo… yo también, ¡¿qué?! No se la iba dejar pasar mi pelo es sagrado. 

Por lo que le di, para que tenga y que guarde, para luego ver cómo el resto de los santos nos miraban sorprendidos.

Pero, me re cago en mi santa madre fotocopiadora, me distraje y desactive la otra dimensión…   
Mi reputación, ¿Qué pensará de mi? Principalmente mi ganado, bue tampoco que me importaba mucho lo que pensasen,  
hasta que llegó el vividor.

-A mi me rechazaste y por Regulus casi asesinas a un niño. -dijo el guardián de Escorpió con su reluciente sonrisa, ese desgraciado segura iba a robarme.

—Kardia yo te rechazo, porque eres idiota y me robas. 

—Yo no te robo… —Se hacia el ofendido, el que tenía honor. Pinche bicho, te conozco mascarita algo planeas.

—Oye tienes dinero para prestarme. —y le pegue vino a robarme.

—No.

—Oye cómo manejas la mano... —el desgraciado quería tocar mi protesis, eso solo significaba peligro.

—toma el dinero, pero alejate de mi brazo.

—Ok 

Siempre me pregunte ¿cómo lo hacía? A este paso no llegaría a fin de mes.

Me retiré a mi templo, debía repensar el plan “michi”, ya que había salido bastante mal. Por lo que luego de un rato me quedé dormido sobre la mesa.

...

La mañana llegó y pensé que un nuevo dia seria mejor para todos, pero entonces sucedió aquello.  
Esa aura temeraria se hizo presente, por lo que a las corridas me peine, moriria, pero siempre divo jamas in-divo,   
Ilias llegó a mi templo. 

Solo había dos razones; se enteró lo de Regulus o que me cuelgo de su internet, quizas ambas.   
Por lo que mi mejor falsa sonrisa, le salude —Ilias, que agradable visita... —la visita era agradable si el simplemente era hermoso, no cómo el pelo de tomate.

—Mendigo oportunista, ladrón, aprovechado...

No se entero lo del internet 🤨 pero, ¿cómo? si siempre me oculte bien —Yo lo puedo explicar, Ilias.

—Vil pervertido, degenerado.

Ah no se enteró lo de Regulus o de que lo espío después de entrenar, ¿Por qué no era claro?.

—Mira que aprovecharse de un niño… Creíste que no me iba enterar, que tu le sacaste el dinero a mi hijo, Lugonis te vio ayer recibir dinero de Regulus.

Liguinis te vio ayer, hay dios, cómo odiaba al pelo de tomate, pero aún como sonrisa trate de defenderme de la acusación. —Seguro me confundió con defteros. 

Si soy un monstruo no tengo problemas en sacrificar a mi hermano, con tal pido otro a cigueña.com aparte de que él haría lo mismo, pinche desgraciado por su culpa me duele el pecho por la humedad. 

—¿qué yo recuerde a Defteros no le falta un brazo? —mordiéndose el labio.

te descubrí guacho, seguro Lugonis le dijo el blanco y no se anima a decírmelo por recatado.  
Pero eso ya era otro asunto.

—yo no me aprovecho de tu hijo, él se ofreció solito… —fingiendo llanto —Él se aprovechó de mi estado de indefensión ante mi faltante de recursos, para pagar a mis acreedores, literalmente con su vocecita de benito, me dijo “yo te voy a pagar el internet” y pues yo acepte a regañadientes.   
Aparte, tú crees que si yo pudiera elegir, eligiría a tu hijo, no, te eligiria a ti. 

—¿En serio? 

—Sí, tengo otras deudas aparte del internet... Le debo al de la confitería, al sastre y al de santeria.

—¿Santeria?

Si es que lo fines de semana trabajo de brujo soy la vieja esa que grita —Lleve sus amarres, su apertura de caminos a precios inimaginable, si se lleva dos le cobro solo uno.

—¿Puedes hacerme uno para Lugonis? 

—No, no puedo tengo la agenda llena y está semana tengo un cumpleaños 

—¿Un cumpleaños? 

—Es que bueno... buscaban un ilusionista y pues yo necesito el dinero.

No ni loco se lo iba a hacer, mira si voy a dejar que el pelo de tomate me quite a michi mayor, no soy estupido... aparte si tenía que ir al trabajo de ilusionista. 

—Bueno te dejo, mas te conviene que no lastimes a Regulus o te juro que te hago pedazos, me oyes…

Si, si miau.

—Te estoy hablando…

—A pues yo me perdi en la profundidad del azul de tus ojos.

Si le digo lo que pensaba seguro me asesina, pero si asi esa carita pone cuando grita cómo sera cuando gima... 🤤 Maldito Youma, me volviste un pervertido.

—Estas advertido Aspros, te juro que no dudare en volver, si lo lastimas... No vemos la siguiente semana por lo del amarre.

Yendose por donde vino.  
No no puedo dejar que eso pase, si sigue insistiendo no me dejar de otra... Voy a tener que hacérselo o va a recurrir a otro brujo y yo necesito el dinero.

Maldito pelo de tomate podrás ganar la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Pero mientras... —transformandose en Sasha— es hora de mi paseo quincenal con Sísifo.

Continuara...


	5. El paseo con Sisifo

Si cada dia, estos se volvian mas turbios; las primeras citas era solo salir, tomar helados, pero ahora como que eso se iba perdiendo, y pues a mi me gustan que me traten cómo el rey que soy… 

El paso temprano por mi y yo estaba ahí con aquel vestido blanco hueso cagandome de frio, ¿cómo podía Sasha soportar eso?

Por lo que sin importarme la opinión de Sísifo me puse un tapado, un gorro de lana y unos anteojos que le robe hace un rato a Degel cuando le parti la cabeza.

Mira que congelarme solo por una bromita, ¿que iba saber que Defteros se rompería una pierna cuando lo empuje por las escaleras?

Aparte, quién lo mando a andar diciendo que ando con Sage, casi pierdo al mejor de mi postores por su culpa.

Bueno, volviendo a lo de Sisifo.

Él pasó por mi y cómo que mucho no le gustó mi outfit, pues me vale yo tengo frío.

Ni bien llegamos a Rodorio, me habló por primera vez.

—Aspros, puede pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué? 

—¿Puedes hacerla menos pechugona? 

—Sísifo la otra vez me pediste más alta y la anterior mas formida.

Si vamos a seguir asi, ni me gasto en cosmo me pongo solo una peluca violeta.

—Bueno está bien, entonces seré directo contigo, puedes ser Cid cada que salimos a pasear.

¿Que pasa amiguito? queres mas carne de la que podes masticar.

Lo pensé de cualquiera menos de ti, Sisi, menos de ti.

—Te va salir mas caro, el doble.

—Hagámoslo, pero mientras me gritas excalibur.

Señores esto se fue al carajo, al principio pensé que me jodia... 

—Mira Sísifo, si te gusta Cid puedo ayudarte a que te de caso.

—Esta bien… pero igual quiero hacerlo Aspros.

Iba a negarme, pero la seriedad y la lujuria en sus ojos, pues que se iba hacer…

Y yo que me quedé con ganas, después de lo de Sage y los ojitos de Ilias, no me pude resistir al tal hecho por lo que le entre domas, trabajo es trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo con Sisi lo haría sin problemas, él es una tumba jamás le diría a nadie confidencial garantizada, aunque debo aceptar que sus fetiches eran raros.

Por lo que nos entregamos a hacer el delicioso… 

Él se me puso encima, y pues yo solo deje que hiciera la mayor parte y pues no pasamos de los calzones que ya le agarró vergüenza.

Y yo no pude contenerme el bullying es mi segunda pasión.

—No te rías. —Él se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza.

—Estás rojo cómo un tomate, 😄. ¿Cómo un tomate?...

Sí lo odiaba tanto a Lugonis que de solo pensar en tomate, me amargaba el día.

Sabes que feo fue para mí que mi primer beso no fue con Ilias sino con el puto de Lugonis, desde ese entonces lo odio al desgraciado, no solo lo odio lo detesto y más por ser padre del desgraciado de Albachan.

Maldito Albafica, me saludaba y se estaba metiendo con Maní, roba-maridos.

…

Por lo que ambos nos vestimos y volvimos al Santuario, para luego de un rato ver al Cid bajar las escaleras.

Por lo que empecé a reírme al recordar tal situación y pues al Cid no le gustó mucho que me riera y lo señalará, por lo que terminamos a los golpes.

Adivinen ¿quién terminó con el pelo corte Dora y quién va a estar fuera unos días hasta que desactive la otra dimensión? 

Le doy una pista, mi pelo es sagrado cabra endemoniada a Zeus vas a tener que rogarle para que te quite de la «Another Dimension»

Por lo que nada podía salir peor, hasta que llegó Regulus con aquella cruel noticia..

—No te voy a dar lo del internet…

—Nooooooo.

Continuará...


	6. No te voy a dar el dinero

Si, así fueron sus crueles palabras «No te voy a dar para el internet».   
millones de emociones sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

—Noooooooooo, decime que no es verdad. 

-Sí, es verdad

En ese momento, sentí el corazón salirse del pecho, la última vez que sentí eso tenía el puño de Defteros en este. 

¿Por qué Regulus?, yo confie en ti, ahora, ¿quién podrá socorrerme? por lo que no me quedó otra que hacer la lloración.

—La decisión ya fue tomada, no te lo voy a dar.

—Pero ¿por qué?, yo cumplí y tú me fallas, arruine mi reputación por ti, le dije al tal Yato que salíamos.

-Lo siento Aspros, pero o dejas a los otros o no hay más dinero... 

-No puedo dejar a los otros, desgraciado, no puedo tù crees que es lindo vivir endeudado,  
maldito desagradecido.

—Listo ya lo grabe vamos a ver si así mi padre me da más dinero…

lo golpee con los ojos llorosos, lo único que faltaba que un niño me maneje la vida

—Aspros no me oyes, es sólo para que mi padre me dé más dinero. 

—¿Què?. 

Estaba todavía pegándole con mis ojos llorosos y ahora confundido.

-Sí, lo que escuchas, es para que mi padre me dé más dinero así que para el llanto hombre.

-Bueno, es que tú hablas lento y yo me enojo rápido 😠, estás advertido que para mi el dinero es una de las cosa mas sagradas y con lo sagrado no se bromea.

—Está bien, tranquilízate, ¿En serio se lo dijiste a Yato? 

—Sí.

—Y ¿qué te dijo? 

—Te creí con mejor gusto más del bistec que del hígado encebollado y pues me lo tuve que madrear 

—¿En serio? 😭

—Sí, nadie insulta la comida Defteros...

—😨

— ... Aparte compararte con comida, como si tú no fueses un ser humano.  
Como si tú no tuvieras sentimientos, siendo despectivo hacia tu persona siendo que tú eres adorable, usando la comida siendo que está es sagrada.  
¿Quién es él para decir quién es hígado y quién es bistec? ¿Quién dijo que el hígado no es mejor qué el bistec? Tengo hambre.

—Aspros, ¿te parezco adorable? 

Apretujandole los cachetes, si es la cosa más tierna de todo el Santuario después de Shion, lástima que la oveja sea amargado y siempre le cuente todo al patriarca.

Disculpa Shion no te vuelvo a intentar a regalar más oveja de peluches, me las voy a quedar yo, señorito de cristal todo le ofende.

—Claro que eres adorable Regulus.

—Entonces te vas a acostar conmigo.

Yo soy tierno y este se pone mamón, así no se puede Regulus así no se puede.  
No puede esperar unos meses.  
Dios mío está juventud impaciente.

—No, Regulus no lo voy a hacer, planeare un plan B para ayudarte con el ornitorrinco ese.

—Bueno me voy, mañana hablamos.

—Regulus detente no te vayas.

Parecíamos de esas películas románticas dónde se miran fijos a los ojos durante un largo tiempo, pero yo quería solo algo.

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Dame la plata.

—Ah cierto disculpa. —Para después irse.

Con la plata en mano me senté a comer una rica manzana roja sangre.

wuacala, agarre una verde que pinte de rojo, para engañar a Kardia.

Por lo que luego me llegó mensaje de Shion.  
Me había olvidado, debia ayudarlo y boicotear su conquista al desgraciado de Albachan por órdenes del que me ayuda con los gastos para mis paseos afuera del Santuario

Pues que se va a hacer ovejita, esto no es personal, trabajo es trabajo... mentira si es personal esto va por Lila, Lord y Katri.  
Y también por mí sueldo.

Continuara...


	7. Ayuda y boicot a Shion

Este era de los más trabajo que más le costaba, ya que debía tomar la imagen de Albafica; el hijo de Lugonis que dentro de todo era lo mínimo, lo que le costaba es que le dolía que traicionó su amistad y se metió con Manigoldo a quien ese entonces amaba.  
¿Por qué no fueron sinceros desde el principio?El junto con Kardia quedaron como los idiotas del Santuario, él por no darse cuenta de la situación y bueno Kardia ya por defecto de fabrica.

Aparte de que si, le tenía rencor a Shion por sugerir el embargo, pero en el fondo lo apreciaba ¿Cómo no apreciar a la cosa más tierna del Santuario y al padre de sus trillis? Pero su Sugar secreto, solo le pedía eso que boicoteara tal intentos de conquistas ¿por qué? No lo sabía, ya que desconocía el dueño de los sobres.  
Así que toma a sus bebés para ir a donde Shion, mientras bajaba las escaleras iba tomando la forma del de la doceava casa, aquella figura andrógina, su cabello largo y lacio, su rostro aporcelanado.  
Volviéndose una copia fiel de Albafica.  
Todo era tranquilo hasta que se topó con el pisciano que subía.

Ambos Albaficas se miraban fijos a los ojos, sorprendidos de la presencia del otro.  
Por lo que así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que el original gritó.

—Aspros la puta que te re mil parió ¿Qué estás haciendo desgraciado? 

—Mi madre era una santa, cosa que no podemos decir de tu padre.

Me valía lo que dijese, ni sé quién fue mi madre nunca la conocí.  
Lo más probable es que mi madre me haya vendido por comida y al no tener cambio pues Defteros también la ligó.  
Pero el hacerlo enojar daba sabor a mi vida.

—Mi padre es un hombre honorable.

—Sí, Albachan lo que tú digas, sí gritando crees que se va volver real pues entonces tienes razón —para luego desaparecer con la otra dimensión dejándolo con la sangre en el ojo.

…

Shion me esperaba en el coliseo como revendedora el pago de los cosméticos, que recordando debo guardar para la de Monique.  
Pues ni bien llegué, puse los trillis sobre una piedra, para que vean a sus padres practicar 

—¿Qué haces Shion? 

—No va funcionar Aspros, si sigues trayendo esas cosas a las prácticas.

—Esas cosas son tus hijos... aparte no tenía con quien dejarlos a los trillis así que te los traje, para que cumplas tu rol de padre.

Si algo me encantaba a mi, era molestar a Shion con nuestros pequeños:   
Tres ovejitas de peluche; Lila, Lord y Katri.  
Los tres habían heredado la esponjosidad de su padre y la locura de su "madre" o sea yo.

—Dale Shion cumple tu rol de padre… —usando a Lord —Papi llévame a pasear.

Al parecer Shion andaba de malas porque Lord voló por los aires hasta el piso.

—Asesino… mal padre, casi matas a tu hijo.

Ah no 😞 una cosa es chiste, pero con mis hijos no, con mis hijos no.  
Por lo que estaba listo, para madrearmelo a ese puto por lastimar a Lord, y justo cuando iba a darle la paliza de su vida.  
Empezó a llorar y yo que soy lágrima fácil, pues me puse a llorar también.

—¿Por qué lloras? 😭

—No se, siento que no me quieres ayudar 😭

—No es cierto, deja de llorar asusta a nuestros hijos.

—¿Qué no son mis hijos Aspros? 😭

—¿Dudas de tu paternidad? 😭

—Sí. 😭

Me cago en el desgraciado.

—En serio Aspros, ¿Vas a ayudarme si o no? Necesito tener confianza, para poder declararme a Albachan.

—Shion, pero si Albachan está en pareja, ¿Por qué declararse?

—Necesito desahogarme y quitar lo que siento aquí dentro, no puedo vivir con esta carga por siempre, el no poderle decir mis sentimientos, mi odio hacia a él.

—Espera… lo odias.

—Lo detesto, lo invite a salir y se me hizo el exquisito… después que cargue su cadáver por los doce templos, ni un gracias me dio.

—Pero lo hubieses dicho antes, pensé que lo querías cortejar, de haberlo sabido lo hacía de a gratis, igual habla con el patriarca por lo de mi sueldo.

—No te preocupes Aspros que si me ayudas te daré la cuota por los trillis.

—Pues entonces prepárate para cantarle sus verdades al rositas.

Estuvimos durantes horas practicando, hasta que por fin salió, por lo que luego decidí tomar mi forma original, aprovechando a Shion para que revise mi brazo.

—Y ¿Cómo esta necesita algún cambio? 

—Yo lo veo bien al brazo ,en perfectas condiciones.

Por lo que nos miramos un rato y pues que va hacer, primero Sage, los ojitos de Ilias, luego Sísifo, Kardia su sola presencia, que se va a hacer Shion pago las consecuencias.

Por lo que aprovechando que estábamos solos, lo hicimos ahí mismo en el taller de Shion, pero antes cubrí con una manta a los trillis, sino pobres iban a perder su inocencia viéndonos, igual no cubrí bien a Lord y vio de más…

De hace cuanto no tenía sexo, no lo sé desde que Maní me vio cara de venado quizás.  
Bueno estaba ahí cómodo en el taller de Shion tapados con una capa, ambos en el piso y que aparece Regulus viéndonos fijo.

¿Desde hace cuanto estaba ahí?   
¿Cuánto vio?   
Santa madre Ilias va asesinarme… viendo algo peor que Ilias atrás de Regulus, a uno que muy bien no le caía y ahora iba asesinarme por meterse con su alumno; Hakurei de Altar.  
Así que adiós mundo cruel nos esfumamos yo con la Another y el con la teletransportación.

Es decir huimos, pero tuve que huir dos veces porque olvidé a mis hijos..

Continuará...


	8. Se prohíbe moverse entre templos

Sí, ahora ya saben el porqué de tal regla, después de lo sucedido con Shion.  
Hakurei me anduvo buscando por casi todo los templos, por lo que como el hombre que soy, hui lo mas que pude a tal situación y Shion ni hablar. 

Por lo que él muy desgraciado le pido a Sage tal prohibición y el incestuoso cedio ante tales caprichos de su adorado gemelo.

y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era el reclamo de Regulus.

—¿Por qué con él y conmigo no?

—Él es legal Regulus, tú no.

Las cosas como son.

—Entonces cuando sea mayor, ¿te vas a acostar conmigo?

-No 

Lo más probable es que si, pero como disfruto verlo sufrir, soy un sádico por naturaleza.

...

Bueno la cuestion es que nos prohibieron movernos entre templos, por lo que debía aceptar mi cruel destino e ir a la reunión con Hakurei, pero mi salvación llegó vistiendo la armadura de tauro.

Hasgard como te amo, me salvaste la vida, justo cuando Hakurei me iba a dar lecciones de moral y conducta.

—Aspros necesito tu ayuda…   
uno de los aprendices se lesionó y necesito tu ayuda o no va a ver cumpleaños.

No esto era serio, yo necesito el dinero y aparte me cuide toda semana para comer torta.

—cuentas conmigo

aparte debía huir de alli urgente   
debieron de ver la cara de Hakurei al verme irme con Hasgard, impagable.

...

Caminamos durante dos horas, porque Hasgard queria que fueramos normales.   
podiamos ser normales con bicicletas tambien Hasgard, usar un caballo o un puto burro.

Ni bien llegamos, que lugar más triste por dios 

—Bueno que hay que hacer.

Estaba súper emocionado, me encantaba todo lo que sea ayudar mientras no me quiten plata y bueno no sea…

—Cocinar 

—Me hubieses dicho y secuestraba a Defteros, yo no cocino.

—¿No sabes? si quieres te guío.—Mostrando sus manos.

Con esas manotas amasame todo

—No, sí sé, pero yo no cocino.

Yo odio cocinar, me pone de malas.

—Bueno, puedes limpiar.

—pues voy a necesitar pintura, cemento y muchas cosas.

-Aspros te dije lim… piar 

—arre… glar.

Dale Hasgard, solo es una pintadita dejame brotar mis talentos innatos.

—Tu talento innato es caro.

—No tanto… espera me estabas leyendo la mente, desde cuando qu me lees, ah leiste lo de ama..   
eso no se hace Hasgard.

—Te leo desde que me vendiste a clotilde, debiste estar muy desesperado.

—Te digo la verdad, no 

…

y esta vaca, pues si dios te da una vaca pues has parrillada.

—ven vamos a pasear bonita..  
—muuuu 

2 horas despues 

-Aspros, viste a mi vaca clotilde.

-No —ocultando la paga y la carne que le dieron

…

—No importa Aspros, ya esta, solo ayudame con la limpieza.

—Después vas amasarme ¿qué? si igual me lees la mente.

—No, recuerda que el lunes debes trabajar.

—Si es saba… 

Pero que atrevido, me encanta.

Por lo que me puse a limpiar como la chacha del santuario o sea Defteros con un pañuelo en frente y la mopa en la mano, aww maldita mopa me recordaba a Shion, y hablando de Shion apareció el desgraciado a los gritos. 

—Tú no me vas a dejar solo con el problema, maldito…

—Ni que estuvieras embarazado.

Estaba sudando feo, ¿por qué? acaso algún inconsciente… estaba tiemble que tiemble, técnicamente era imposible que él esté, somos hombres y en caso de serlo, yo fui el de abajo, oh no acaso el embarazado soy yo..

—No idiota.

—Tampoco para que faltes el respeto, a mi, que soy la madre de tus hijos.

—Ayúdame Aspros o te juro que no verás al niño nunca. 

—¿Qué? 

Sacando una oveja de peluche de un color distinto a los que yo tenía.

—Shion dámelo… lo quiero.

—Ayudame con Hakurei, no me dejes solo o —Amenazando con un encendedor.

—No Shion no lo hagas, dámelo, yo lo voy a cuidar bien.

—ayudame —quemando la punta de la patita de Pólux si ya le puse nombre.

—Te dije que me lo dieras —. Golpeándolo contra aquella pared, estaba enfurecido, por lo que me puse en posición, cruzando mis manos lo iba reventar a galaxiasos.  
Y Shion que no cooperaba ya que también hizo lo mismo, ni bien soltó a Pólux se puso en posición, yo ataque…

—Ahora es mio —agarrando la ovejita.

—Aspros por favor…

—Lo siento Shion este tigre ya rugió, así que tengo mucho que hacer — abrazando a mi nuevo bebé.

—Shion porque no te quedas ayudarnos, así evitas a Hakurei como Aspros.

Vieron que ese hombre es un ángel siempre tan bondadoso…

Por lo que ahora éramos dos chachas limpiando, porque Shion tampoco cocinaba.  
Mientras Hasgard hacía todas las compras.

Me dio penita, por lo que cedí, lo voy a ayudar con la cocina 😌 así que sin dudar, viole la regla del santuario y secuestre a Defteros.  
Estaba tan feliz ☺ ️ hasta que vi al santo que tenía sujetado, maldita sea esto solo podía ser obra del cuatro ojos.  
En vez de agarrar a Defteros agarre a Kardia.

—Oye ¿desde cuándo secuestras santos?

—No me jodas Kardia, ¿sabes cocinar si o no? 

—Mas o menos 

Maldito Degel, si no querías que secuestrara a Defteros dame a Mani no al idiota, por lo menos Mani sabe cocinar.  
Si algo estaba seguro que esto iba terminar mal.

Continuara...


	9. Kardia, sí sabia cocinar

Pues al parecer el bicho sabia cocinar, si yo lo hubiera supido, no lo hubiese trugido… al inombrable y no hubiese echo el ridiculo rogandole a Manigoldo para que cocinase

debieron verme todo estupido, pidiendole de a porfis que venga a cocinar para luego venga Albachan a reirse de mí y de mí bebé.

Lo bueno que al final cedió y vino, gracias mani, si sale todo bien liberó a tu amado de la another. 

bueno el punto es que estábamos los cuatro ahi, yo y Shion limpiando mientras Kardia y Manigoldo cocinaban.

por lo que empezo el desmadre. 

en el servicio de limpieza todo era caos, caos aquí, caos por allá, y ni hablar de que mientras que Kardia que se hacía el chef, Shion quería partirle un palo por la cabeza. 

-Voy a necesitar huevos, leche, azúcar y harina y manzanas, peras, bananas etc.

-para un poco, ¿quién sos? masterchef, que no ves que no puedo escribir rápido con el bebé en el brazo. 

sI este Kardia, dicte que dicte y yo escribiendo como puedo con mi bebe en brazos, después del accidente no podia dejarlo por ahi domas 

5 minutos antes 

Polux te quedas aqui mientras limpio- colocandolo sobre el borde de la ventana.

solo me gire un segundo, para escuchar el grito de Shion 

Aspros el bebé, se cae.

y ver como Polux cayo al balde con agua.

-Mi hijo se ahoga.

por lo que ahora lo tenia envuelto en una toalla y en brazos  
…

-¡aww! que lindo, yo tengo uno con forma de cubito.

¿qué? imposible un peluche con forma de cubo… lo quiero, cuando se descuide se lo robo. 

-che, dejen de hablar y trabajen -decía Shion mientras estaba con el plumero.

-celosito, mi borrego.

-Sí, estoy re celoso - rompiendo el plumero- algún problema con eso.

bueno creo que estos de las prácticas, sacaron un Shion sin filtros y violento.

-Estas celoso de Kardia, ni en sueños me fijara en él -haciendome el idiota, ya que en sueños hago mas que solo fijarme en él, maldito bicho y su sensualidad —aparte de que tú y yo, no somos nada.

—Gracias Aspros, ahora porque tu lo dices no me voy a poner celoso… sigo celoso igual.

—Bajale tres cambios a tu humor, que para histérico, estoy yo.

—Sí y que histerico.

—y a ti, ¿quién te invito a este entierro Manigoldo? 

—Tú

tiene razón el cangrejo.

—Sí pero no para opinar, para cocinar. 

—Sí, lo sé

Por lo que seguí discutiendo con el padre de mis bendiciones, para luego un niño aparecer.

—Señor Aspros vamos a merendar..

Por lo que en ese momento mi cerebro quedo congelando tipo reiniciando el sistema Windows, para luego ver aquella nota pegada en la puerta bien grande. 

“Aspros y Shion ire a hacer las compras del mes, solo les pido si pueden darle la merienda a los niños, ya esta todo listo solo deben servirles”

—Shion lee esto, hace una hora que debiamos darle la merienda y no se lo dimos.

—Pero ahi no dice nada de tiempo Aspros ¿como sabes que estamos atrasado?

—Es que hace una hora que tengo hambre.

…

Por lo que nos pusimos a preparar la merienda, lo que termino volviendose una misión casi imposible, todo fue un desastre…  
… volaron vasos, un niño mordió a otro, una niña gritaba —se te olvido limpiar aquí esperancita.  
dos se fugaron y tuvimos que salir a buscarlos, uno intento a secuestrar a polux, fue horrible Hasgard.

—Deja de inventar Aspros, eso no paso.

—Que quieres que le diga Shion que los niños son unos angeles que no molestaron para nada, y que casi no meriendan por tu culpa que arruinaste la leche dos veces.

—¿Cómo que arruinó la leche? 

—La primera se tropezó y tiro la leche

—¿Y la segunda?

—Pues estaba yo, bien tranquilo preparando la leche, revolviendo con mis dos manos, riendome de Shion que trataba de limpiarse, por lo que agarre la olla para llevar a servir a los niños cuando Shion dijo…  
—¡Qué bien! ya soltaste ese peluche y empezaste a hacer algo productivo.

Por lo que, quede cargando la información «peluche» , «polux» , «soltaste» y vi la olla enorme llena de leche, pestañe un rato... por lo que Shion saco a todo los niños de ahí, presintiendo lo que pasaria, para luego terminar de procesar aquella información, y arrojar la leche a la mierda. 

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Se me cayo mi hijo adentro, ahora está siendo atendido por dos niños que aseguran ser doctores para extraerle todo el alimento lacteo de origen vacuno y tratar de que lleve una vida normal, por lo que tuve que armar llorando una tercera olla, los chicos por fin merendaron y comieron torta de frutas que hizo Kardia y unas pizzas que hizo Manigoldo.

— Al parecer los niños se divirtieron contigo, no paran de reirse.

—A pues como te explico… 

…

—Chicos, quieren ver un truco de magia 

—Sí 

Por lo que usando mi telekinesis, levite a Kardia para luego esté gritar — Auxilio me llevan los ovnis, y luego trasportar de un lado a otro los niños. 

…

—Aspros los niños no deben saber de que somos santos dorados. 

— No me grites 

—Nadie te grito.

—Pero me retaste, es casi lo mismo… bastante tengo con los reclamos de Defteros por el destornillador para que tú tambien me retes Hasgard.

—Matalo Hasgard, no caigas en sus manipulaciones.

—Tú callate Manigoldo o no veras mas a Albafica.

—Me callo, me callo 😭 

—Aspros no puedo enojarme contigo. —abrazandome como si fuera unos de esos niños huerfanos, alto ahi, yo soy huerfano…  
acaso, me tenia paciencia porque me tiene lastima 😭 y yo que me lo quiere coger, por lo que me large a llorar, para luego llegar el borrego celoso a meterse en el abrazo.

—¿Por qué no le haces una escena cómo con Kardia?

—Estoy celoso, pero no soy suicida 😚 aparté Hasgard me cae bien.

Esos celos selectivos, porque mis celos no son asi, por lo que terminamos el abrazo.   
cada uno sigo en lo suyo para luego yo recoger a mi bebé. y cada uno marchar para su templo…

ni bien llegamos a Aries los únicos que avanzaron fueron Hagard y Kardia, porque en la entrada del templo del carnero estaba Hakurei, el pelo de tomate y el incestoso , listo para darnos el sermón del que veníamos escapando.  
  
por lo que seria una larga noche, pero yo la alargaria mas con tal de ver sufrir a Lugonis y a Manigoldo, que esperaban que regrese a Albachan 

Lo siento mis ciela, nadie se rei de mi y menos de mi bebé

continuara...


	10. El sermón

Sí, esos tres me iban a dar el sermón de mi vida, principalmente al Hakurei que desde antes de lo de Shion me andaba viendo con cara de perro con rabia, justo después de los rumores.

¿Por qué? Sera porque quise asesinar a su gemelo, no eso no puede ser, antes no me miraba de esa forma, sera porque le dije cuñado a Sage cuando Athena los revivió jovenes, discúlpame Hakurei pensé que eran aprendices nuevos, no los reconocí. 

No eso no puede ser tampoco, a menos que...

Si ya se, no lo puedo creer y se supone que ellos eran los sabios, par de degenerados con razón no me llamo mas Sage.  
Pero ahora lo sabía y los tenía comiendo de la mano, está información valía oro puro

—Aspros, Shion debería darles vergüenza ambos, principalmente a ti Aspros.

—No a ustedes.

Ambos se pusieron rojisimos, ante mi acusacion, como disfrutaré esto.

—Dando charlas de maestra ciruela a dos adultos.

Volviendoles el alma, lo sabía par de incestosos.

—Lo que hicieron es inmoral, es que acaso no te da vergüenza, Shion es mas chico que tú, aparte en el taller, deberían tener un poco de pudor 

—verguenza yo... ¿Por qué? Shion ya es mayorcito, ni que lo haya deflorado aunque Shion no puede decir lo mismo a su favor.

—Oye, a mi no me vengas con mamadas, que virgen no eras.

—Ahora no quieres mis mamadas, ayer no dijiste lo mismo.

—Sí, pero esas son otras mamadas.

Nos quedaron mirando los falsos puritanos, ¿qué se pensaron? Hace rato que no cojo, iba conformarme con solo lo del taller, vamos somos grande.  
Ahora sí que el Hakurei, si que estaba enojado, recontra enojado.

—Te voy a sancionar, Sage debes sancionarlo por inmorales y descarados

—No es para tanto ¿que es ser Inmoral? Para mi seria acostarme con mi hermano, no con Shion que ya es un adulto responsable... Besar los labios de mi gemelo o hacer el sin respeto siendo que nos une la sangre.  
Eso es inmoral.

Maldito Karma que te le agarras conmigo, quise atormentar a los incestosos y casi me uno al grupo 🤤, menos mal que mi racismo me salvó sino pobre Defteros.  
Quedaron helados, sin habla.

Pero el momento se arruinó cuando el pelo de tomate, tomo la palabra.  
No importa lo que digas, no voy a devolver Alba-Chan.

—Por favor, Aspros, te lo ruego, regresa a mi hijo y te prometo que no te va a molestar más y no voy a acercar a Ilias al fin y al cabo, ni me interesa.

—¿Quién es tu hijo? No lo conozco.

Saben el placer que sentí que me roge, que lo imaginé gimiendo, demasiado placer por hoy.  
Maldito Karma ya me estás hartando.

—Por favor Aspros, te lo suplico —bañando sus rostros de lágrimas

Como si con la lastima lo iba a liberar, como si viendo cómo ruega por su hijo, como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de él, fuese a tener piedad... 😭 Maldito Lugonis, se aprovecha de mis traumas fraternales.

—¿Estas llorando Aspros? 

Me estas jodiendo Shion, no solo estoy limpiando los ojos de afuera para adentro.

—No 😭

—Por favor 😥

—No quiero 😭

—Plis 😢

—Dejate de joder Aspros 

—Callate Manigoldo —grito Lugonis —Esto es tu culpa.

—Oye a mi alumno no le grites.

—Pues que no le grite a mi pareja —dijo Shion, espera ¿Qué? Pareja.

—Estas loco Shion, no somos nada.

—Por ahora 😘

Pues que se va a hacer, me gusta esa iniciativa.  
Volviendo a lo otro, Lugonis trataba de comprarme con la lloracion

—Aspros, por favor te lo ruego

—No lo voy a traer 

—por fis

—que no

—no, tu hijo me hace bullyng 😭

—Te prometo que no te volverá a molestar... 

Me creerán loco, pero como lo dijo no sé si estaba suplicando por su hijo o seduciendome.  
Tengo miedo

—... Le enseñaré a respetar a su futuro padrastro... Lo dije o lo pensé.

—😀😄😁😅😋😜🤪 le acerté, me reí tanto, cuando escuché eso.  
Se que soy irresistible, pero ni bien lo dijo el pelo de tomate, se me reinicio el Windows, casi me infarto, hasta pellizque una tuerca a ver si no era una pesadilla...  
Jamas me fijaría en alguien como él, pelo de tomate... emm, maduro, con rostro perfecto, con sonrisa de galán de telenovela como de las que ve Degel cuando no lee su nopor, ojos verdes...  
Alto impulsos de joteria

—Hare, como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijiste y liberare a Alba-Chan 

—Ah no, pero si harian linda pareja.

—Deten el bullyng Mani o no lo saco mas, aparte seria tu suegro estupido

Guacalas, que dios no me oiga, o que si o que no, maldito Lugonis me confundio.

—¿En serio? Aceptarias ser mi marido.

—Para McQueen, no estabas llorando por tu hijo y ahora ya te querés casar.

—¿Aceptas si o no? 

Este hombre me da miedo 😱, A la mierda lo voy intentar.

—Solo una cita, pero tu debes decidir ¿La cita o tu hijo? 

Aja te agarré desgraciado, vamos a ver si vas a poder elegir entre esto.

—que se pudra ese bastardo, acabo que ni mi hijo es, lo encontré por ahi tirado... Te parece mañana a las 12 paso por tu templo 

—Okey.

Me quedé helado, estupefacto pero soy un hombre que cumple con su palabra..

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Besándome la mano y yendose.

—No le hagas caso libera a Alba-Chan.—el cangrejito de mi ex tratando de que liberó a su amado

—Lo siento Mani un trato, es un trato.

Aunque de solo pensar en un cita con Lugonis me temblaba el cuerpo, podría tener un nuevo Sugar y un dinerito extra.  
Que se va a hacer la pobreza.

—Sí, te vas con él, lo mato.— el padre de mis bendiciones, que ya no me gustaba nada sus atribuciones, a quien le miento me encanta... estaba furioso.  
Pero no me importaba, estaba en mí mundo con algo que no salia de mi mente de hace horas, ¿Cómo carajos robaría el peluche de cubo de Kardia sin que me vea? 

Continuara...


	11. El pelo de tomate quiere conmigo

Ni bien llegue a mi templo, tratando de que Defteros no se percate de mi presencia y la de Shion, mientras pensaba en el pelo de tomate ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Yo que todo lo se y todo lo sepo…  
Por lo que empecé a atar cabos. Con razón siempre andaba pegadito a Ilias, cada que yo lo seguía o espiaba, con razón me hacía guiños y yo pensando que se me burlaba, con razón me engaño y me beso…   
Después veria bien el asunto, ahora debíamos pensar bien con Shion el atraco al templo de escorpio y robar a hielito-kun.  
...

—Kardia a esta hora debe estar bañándose, entras rapido, sacas a hielito y te telestransporto.

Si como que nos valia verga la prohibición..

-Okey borrega, entendido entro, tomo y salgo.

No soy mucho de rezar, pero dios si me oyes, si Kardia aparece que se muera él, ya estoy cansado de resucitaciones 

—Listo Aspros.

—Sí mas que listo, sin piedad.

—¿Qué?

Sí netflix me esta afectando demasiado, debo dejar de usar la cuenta de mi sucesor. 

...

Shion me telestransporto al templo de escorpio, por lo que me escabulli a su habitación, para toparme con el mismisimo Kardia en calzones en su cama con hielito kun en su manos.

—Buscabas esto. —mostrándome el peluche —Ven por el —colocandoselo sobre sus piernas.

Bicho desgraciado, me tendió una trampa, pero que piernas que tiene el muy perro 😌.

—Dame el peluche Kardia, si te resistes sera peor.

Sí, como que no me estaba funcionando bien la cabeza ante tal cuerpazo.

—Pero si no me estoy resistiendo, ven agarralo se que lo quieres agarrar.

Pues si lo quiero 🙄 por eso vine no, pero ahora no se que quiero agarrar primero, y que el desgraciado se levanta para luego acercarse en cueros a susurrarme en el oído —se que quieres.

¿Si quiero?Quiero, pero el bebé Kardia, ¿qué va pensar hielito-Kun? 

—Sabes te deseo, me gustas, te pondría en 4, en 3 y te arranco el otro brazo y te pongo en dos.

Es un poeta, un poco idiota pero un poeta al fin, hasta que … literalmente se me tiro con su mirada de tigre, me arranco el brazo y terminamos ambos en el piso.   
¿Qué pensaba este idiota? obviamente que me iba ir de costado, con un solo brazo.   
Por lo que antes que todo termine peor, agarre al peluche y me mar… casi me agarra un patatús, cuando veo a la oveja ahí paradote con mi brazo en la mano.

—Te lo puedo explicar Shion.

—Explicalo

—me gano la calentura

Para que le iba a mentir, por un momento pensé que me asesinaria, pero no, la oveja controla bien sus emociones solo mato a brazasos a Kardia hasta destruir mi prótesis… espera mi prótesis.

-Mi brazo.

luego te lo arreglo 😘.

pues debo aceptar que cada dia Shion me sorprende mas, mira Albafica lo que te pierdes tremendo hombre detallista.

asi que nos marchamos al sentir que la heladera andaba llegando al templo, mejor asi nos ahorramos el llevarle al bicho con Athena. 

…

Luego de que amaneciese, me di cuenta que Shion seguia en mi templo.

-oye no tienes templo o que.

vine a despertarte son las 11 de la mañana y evitar tu cita .

—¿qué? no, debo estar presentable. 

—No vas a ir. 

—Shion no te preocupes, tu tienes el servicio vip por ahora, por ser el padre de mis bendiciones y mi mecanico de confianza. 

—Esta bien, por ahora.

por lo que me prepare rapido para mi cita con el pelo de tomate digo el rosas mayor.. debo empezar a cuidar mi vocabulario con mi futuro Sugar, para luego esperar a mi galán y toparme a Mani a fuera de mi templo.

—devuélveme a Albafica, por favor. 

me dio tanta pena sus ojos llorosos, y sus ojeras, que bueno decidi liberarlo... con la condicion de que no diga nada de lo de Lugonis y la cita, que eso me lo deje a mi y acepto.  
Solo estoy esperando el momento de como reaccionara cuando vea a su padre, llevarme del brazo.  
Lo voy a disfrutar como ni se lo imaginan.

continuara… 


	12. Albachan quiere matarme

Ni bien termine de traer a Albachan, esté quería asesinarme, manos van a faltarte para pelarme la verga.   
—Desgraciado, te juro que un dia de estos te voy a romper la cabeza. 

—¿En serio? tú y cuantos mas… Aww Albachan segui participando ,me voy, tengo una cita mirá allá viene.

No se que fue más gracioso, la cara de Albafica al ver a su padre o Lugonis ocultandose atrás de un pilar cuando este lo vio..

—Oye, no que íbamos a salir.

—Si, pero cuando él se vaya, llevatelo Manigoldo —gritaba detrás del pilar.

—Ven papá, solo quiero hablar.

—No, me vas a pegar.

—Que vengas.

—No

—Me cambiaste por una cita… 

al parecer Albafica perdió la paciencia.

—Tu, me hiciste citas con Ilias sabiendo que no me gusta, soy un adulto Albafica no puedes manejar mi vida.

Aja con que este desgraciado estaba metido…

—Si no te gusta, ¿por qué te acostaste con él?

Que se que… 🤪😤 ah yo te mato pelo de tomates..

—Porque... bueno debia probarlo para comprobar que no me gusta.

—Pero te gusta este idiota.

—No me hables de gustós que tu dejaste a Kardia por Manigoldo y yo no dije nada…

En eso el pelo de tomate tenia razón, Mani tiene lo suyo pero dejar a Kardia por él, ya es demasiado…

—Si sales con él, no te vuelvo a hablar.

—Acabo que ni me hablas… te la pasas con el cangrejo ese, tengo 35 años Albafica necesito hacer mi vida también.

—pero, puedes a hacer tu vida sin necesidad de meterte con este idiota.

—idiota tú, tu padre tiene derecho a elegir con quien salir, vamonos Lugonis - sujetando al pelirojo mientras Albafica gritaba, que bello era molestar a Albafica, pero no dimos ni dos pasos que nos topamos con Ilias y Regulus subiendo, si señores se iba armar la grande… 

—A donde van… 

a mi no me engaña este hombre sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba, si podía ver mi muerte en sus ojos...

—Emmm… Lugonis me pidió que lo ayude con un amarre. 

Es que no pienso muy bien bajo presión, pero entonces los gritos de Albafica le notificaron de todo. 

—Se supone que tú y yo, teniamos algo.

—¿quién? ¿yo? 😍 pues recién me entero.

—No idiota, le hablo a Lugonis. 

Ilias me dijo idiota 😭, si sigue asi, lo voy a quitar del puesto 1 de futuros maridos.

—No le digas idiota a mi pareja —si señores vi como Ilias fue a parar al piso de la bofetada que le dio Shion…

—¿qué haces aqui Shion? 

—¿tu pareja?  
—claro que no Lugonis, aparte que te importa.  
y que se levanta el Ilias para darle en la madre a Shion, pero como Shion le vale verga se telestransporto.   
¿cómo carajos fue patriarca en el futuro? luego recordé que la otra opcion era el borracho de Dokho, que hablando de él, que era de su vida, de repente Shion grito —madre no es la que cria, madre es la que te voy a romper Mufasa.

No debo prestarle mas películas de disney.   
por lo que mientras seguia viendo tal espectaculo, me descuido y el Rosas mayor me besa, justo frente de Shion y de Ilias.

Esta loco este hombre, acaso es suicida, que no ve que el Chucky nos ve, por lo que ahora Shion tenia una nueva presa que empieza con L de Lugonis corre por tu vida antes que te hagan perfume.

Continuara...


	13. Chucky

Luego del beso que Lugonis me dio, que beso... bezaso pensé, ¿Sera que este es mi ser amado? Pero luego recordé el cuerpazo del manzanitas y pues se me paso.

Pero no solo eso, al terminar vi como Shion giro la cabeza como la del exorcista, parecía endomoniado, sus ojos se clavaron fijos en el rosa mayor, quién resultó ser más inmaduro que yo.

—Lo quieres — sujetandome como si fuese un torero y yo una «muleta», Dios porque justo hoy me puse una remera rosa oscura, justo un color que odia Shion.

—Sueltalo es mío... —decia Shion lleno de rabia.

—Lugonis no va funcionar, Shion no es toro, es un carner..

—Pues ven por él...

Sí al final si funcionaba porque Shion se abalanzó como bestia y Lugonis me levanto por los aires.

—Arre toro —Y si yo que   
me prestaba a tal tonteria, para luego ver como Lugonis me demostro que Chucky es real, debieron ver su cara sadica al sujetar a Shion del pelo y mandarlo a volar contra el pilar como si Shion estuviera echo de felpa.

—Detente Lugonis...   
dijo el rogon de Ilias, neta que ya me está cayendo mal mientras yo socorri al padre de mis bendiciones. —Mounstro, dejaste huérfano a mis hijos.

Si yo bien estúpido gritando al consternado Ilias, ni loco le grito a Lugonis mira si me pega, pero como dije antes Shion es un hueso duro de roer se levanto nuevamente, para sujetar a Lugonis de los pelos y tirarlo el contra el pilar, para luego Lugonis darle para que guarde y tenga.

—Aspros detenlos se van a matar— decía el minino menor.

—¿Quien yo? No mira si me lastiman.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

Y entonces el Regulus se puso en posición, para pegar aquel grito.

—Detenganse ya, par de pasivas... 

Y que le responden.

—Pasiva, Si quizás... pero más pasiva será tú padre.

Menos mal que Regulus no oyó, porque Ilias le tapo enseguida, mientras estaba rojo de la vergüenza... este Lugonis sin códigos esas cosas no se cuenta, ni menos a los gritos

Mientras la pelea continuaba, siento como una mano me sujeta de mi cabello mal cortado, para luego arrojarme por las escaleras, por lo que   
Ni más ni menos que Degel.

—A ti te andaba, buscando... ¿Dónde esta?   
Dime dónde esta o te mato.

—No se de qué hablas, pero te lo preguntaré mientras te desgreño, perra...  
Así que mientras yo peleaba con el miope.  
Lugonis con el Shion, escucho a Defteros gritar 

—Ya está Degel, ya lo encontré —Para verlo sujetar a Hielito-Kun 😱 

—Deja eso Defteros es mio.

—Mentira, me lo robaste Kardia me lo dijo, ese peluche eran un regalo para alguien especial.

Como si no supiera, que era para Defteros.

—Mentiroso, no, querido, yo se lo robe a él, no a ti.  
El fue quién te robo.

—Ah que cosas no, eh, me voy deje una olla en el fuego... 

y que sale a correr como el cobarde que es a esconderse a las espaldas de Defteros.

—ya vas a estar solo, y te voy a desgreñar... aparte que ni quería el peluche.

haciéndome el otro mientras lloro, Hielito-Kun yo si te quería, no importa, igual vere por ti, como tu tio que soy.

De repente veo como Lugonis, está listo para lanzarle la Bloody Rose a Shion.

Para luego aquel aire aparacer, y ver mi pecho —¿y esta rosa?  
Para luego ver al Santo de Libra con su escudo proteger a Shion de Lugonis, pinche chino no pudiste desviar la rosa no se 10 centimetros mas a la izquierda, Por lo que cai alli mismo.

-—No mate a mi macho.  
Grito Lugonis mientras me sujetaba.

Creo que la relación con Lugonis no va a funcionar muy bien.   
Ya que ambos dramaticos, princesos y medios pasivos, no le veo futuro 

\- Papáá – grito Albafica.

Jaja ese grito me dio años de vida, no, igual me desengraba mientras me reia a carcajadas.   
Debieron ver a Shion, que en vez de agradecer a Dokho me samarreaba para que no me muera…

—No te puedes morir. 

-—Me voy... Shion.

—No puedes, no por favor.

—Adios, cuida a mis hijos, principalmente al Polux... recuerda lo que dijo el Doc; agua fria, jabon neutro, lavado a mano y secado en la sombra, aparte prestale atención a Lord lo siento diferente desde ya sabes que… ah y no dejes que hielito-kun se sienta diferente,tú aunque solo sea solo el primo de los trillis, se igual con los 4.   
No olvides solo algodón de calidad y aguja de las pequeñas, no uses los hilos del costurero...  
los use para mis calzones y tuve que comprar nuevos 😞.

—¿nuevos hilos? 

—No nuevos calzones, asi que ya sabes, si dokho te lo vende seguro es pirata, si de ti hablo maldito bastardo.

—Devuelveme mi dinero estafador.

—¿Qué? 

Mi cerebro dejo de funcionar ante tales, palabras, de que me había perdido que no me enteré ¿Cuando carajos se supone que estafe al chino? 

Mientras yo seguía así, Lugonis me hacia el sana, sana en el pecho, Mientras esperabamos a Athena. 

—Lugonis, yo te amo pense que teniamos algo… 

Entonces me volvió el internet aunque un poco lento.

—ten un poco de respeto Ilias que no ves que me muero, si hubieses aceptado casarte conmigo, yo no estaria pasando por esto, pero ten por seguro te voy a sacar de mi lista y voy a dejar a Hasgard en el puesto uno. 

— Y nosotros ¿qué? —dijo Regulus.

—¿Nosotros?, tú ni apareces ni de suplente, que no te gustaba el Yato 

\- Sí, pero que me guste lo salado no quiere decir que no quiera dulce también. 

Ah míralo al desfachatado, ya se que le voy a regalar al leoncito para cuando cumpla la mayoría. 

—Basta de charlatanería quiero mi dinero Aspros.

—¿Qué dinero? 

—Te envié un sobre con una D grande, dime qué santo tiene D.

—Aldebaran.

—Que empieza con D.

—Deidalos 

— y ese ¿quién es?

—No lo sé lo Googlee, bueno, Damian.

—Es Jamian no Damián, aparte no me tomes de idiota, no es una adivinanza.

—y si no es una adivinanza, para que me preguntas.

Si ya me di cuenta, qué dinero era... Pero antes muerto que regresar el dinero yo cumplí.  
Shion no le interesa Albafica.

Entonces llega Athena y que me cura, menos mal ya lo estaba viendo a Aioros, de tantos resucitaciones no hicimos amigos.

—Dejame adivinar te estás muriendo.

—Si, y tú.

—Me caí otra vez y me parti la cabeza.

—Bye, ya llegó mi Athena mándale saludos a mí sucesor.

—Dile a Shion que si su sucesor no se aleja de mí cubo haré barbacoa con él.

—Ok, se lo diré..

...  
Ni bien Athena, me termino de revivir se lo dije a Shion.

—Shion, Aioros te mando un mensaje.

—¿Qué te dijo? 

—que te quiere mucho.

Para que evitar la tragedia, cuando puedes disfrutarla de antemano.  
Entonces ni bien me mejore me levanté y marche a mi templo o terminaría muerto otra vez..

—No te vayas Aspros... y nuestra cita.

No mames Lugonis casi me muero y tú quieres la cita.

—No va a ver cita, Lugonis, no por esta semana.

No me juzguen, es que ahora tengo curiosidad mira que dominar a Ilias, mamita santa, yo también quiero...

Pobre Dokho se quedó allí solo, súper enojado mientras todos se retiraron a sus templos hasta Ilias se retiró, llorando; para que aprendas Dokho a hacer tratos frente a frente y no con incógnitas.  
¿Que iba saber yo en ese momento que la D y una balanza era de Dokho de Libra?   
Podía ser también Demian el que le vende el polvo de armaduras a Shion.

Continuara...

Continuara...

**Author's Note:**

> espero les haya gustado y dejen su comentario


End file.
